


Make this chaos count

by Kidhuzural



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: (for a brief moment) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, But Then Feelings Happened, Double Penetration, Incubus Xiao Zhan, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, This was supposed to be a porn fest, Werewolf Wang Yibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidhuzural/pseuds/Kidhuzural
Summary: Wang Yibo runs into an incubus after a full moon, and he can't stop thinking about him.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 325





	Make this chaos count

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to everyone at the BJYX group chat that helped build this fic, and a special shout out to emma_screams for being a huge darling and betaing this. I hope you all enjoy! :)
> 
> IMPORTANT: DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT A CLEAR CONSENT FROM ME. Thank you.

The sun had started its ascent not even ten minutes ago and Yibo felt every bone in his body ache. He hated these full moon nights, but he had been cursed, and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt disgusting; dirt speckled over his body with some twigs and pebbles on his hair. His clothes were somewhat clean, but he yearned for a shower right now.

He had been walking to the intersection between the woods and the city for ten minutes now, but he knew it would take him another half an hour to reach civilization. Which was why he stopped in his tracks when he heard some suspicious noises. Being a werewolf meant that he had to go through a painful transformation once a month, but it also meant his senses had sharpened, and he could hear things humans couldn’t.

It sounded like someone moaning, probably in pain, and the other two rough voices were mumbling words Yibo couldn’t quite place just yet. Knowing that these woods were commonly used as an area for rape and murder, Yibo instinctively started running in the direction of the sounds. Even though he was currently a mess, all sweaty and aching in places, he was still stronger than the average man.

However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him.

It was a man being fucked by two others at the same time. The one in the middle, moaning loudly and lewdly, was being held up by the men, who were groaning perverted things to him. Yibo hesitated, trying to understand if this was consensual or not. But then the man in the middle turned his face to him, and he gave Yibo the most mischievous smile he had ever seen in his life. He knew then that this man wanted this as much as the two other men.

Before he could make his leave, though, the man spoke. And fuck, his voice sounded delicious to the ears.

“Don’t you want to join us?” He offered, before moaning again, and Yibo looked at him in anger. He had been worried that something awful was happening, but it was just people being perverts in the woods. He turned his back when he heard the man speaking again. “Okay, boys, come already.” As if on cue, both men came deep in his ass. Yibo groaned, looking over his shoulder to see the men putting the other one on the ground before they fell, asleep or fainted Yibo was unsure. The other man, though, graciously walked towards him – completely naked with come leaking out of his ass and dripping onto his thighs. “You’re not human, are you?”

At that, Yibo’s eyes widened. How could this man know? Although, now that he could get a better whiff of him, he noticed the other didn’t smell human either, but Yibo couldn’t quite place the smell. “What are _you_?” He demanded and the man – such a beautiful man, Yibo realized – smiled at him, moving a hand in his own direction.

“You can’t tell?” Yibo frowned, trying to understand what that meant. The man looked over his shoulder to where the other two were on the floor, and then, with an amused expression, he turned back to Yibo. “I’m an Incubus.” Yibo had to pause for a moment as he tried to recall what those were, but soon it made sense. Having sex with people was how Incubi got their powers, so it made sense, in a way. “What about you?” The man moved even closer, trying to smell him or look for any given details that might help him figure it out. It seemed to work, because a moment later, his eyes lit up in recognition. “A werewolf! How fun!”

“Not fun at all.” Yibo mumbled, turning on his heels, determined to leave this demon behind. However, he started following Yibo, and Yibo wondered if he could win a fight against an Incubus, before deciding not to test it on the day he felt the most pain.

“Oh, to me it is!” Frowning, Yibo looked at him. He hated that he couldn’t help his curiosity, but this man was gorgeous, and if Yibo got a bit aroused seeing him being fucked by two people at the same time, who could blame him? “A werewolf’s stamina is nothing compared to a human’s. After having sex with a human a couple of times, they die. So boring. But werewolves? I doubt I could kill you.”

In the blink of an eye, Yibo noticed the man was reaching out to touch him, and Yibo turned, catching the Incubus’ wrist easily in his big hand. The Incubus seemed a bit surprised, before looking thoroughly impressed by his quick reaction.

“I promise you this is going to be so much fun.” A mischievous smirk marked the Incubus’ face yet again, and Yibo was at a loss for words, wondering if the demon was using any of his powers to make him this aroused, this interested in fucking the life out of him. Yeah, that should be the reason – at least that was a better reason than admitting the proposition was appealing.

Yibo let go of the Incubus quite harshly, and stared at him angrily. “Can’t you put some clothes on before you start propositioning a guy?” He didn’t really expect the Incubus to dress, much less for clothes to materialise on his body in an instant – Yibo had been unaware that Incubi could do such a thing, but he guessed it made sense.

“Yeah? You prefer your partners mostly clothed?” Before Yibo could reply, the man was speaking again, “I personally prefer less clothes.” Once more, he tried reaching out for Yibo, but Yibo held his wrist. A beautiful pout appeared on the Incubus’ face and Yibo didn’t know if he wanted to kiss him or punch him – maybe even both. “Come on, I know you’ll be able to keep me satisfied. Let me have a taste.” He raised his other hand, and Yibo caught it as well.

“Will you stop? Can’t you see I’m not interested?” Belatedly, Yibo realised his mistake of holding both of the Incubus’ wrists, as the man put a leg between his, his thigh touching Yibo’s hard on.

“Come again?” The Incubus asked smugly, rubbing between Yibo’s legs and tempting him even more. “You’re already this hard and I haven’t done anything yet.” Yibo growled in warning, but the Incubus only laughed. The demon took his leg away and Yibo, against his better judgement, let go of the Incubus’ wrists. They looked at each other for a moment, the other man smiling at him. “I’m Xiao Zhan, by the way. It’s a _pleasure_ meeting you.”

Yibo just stared at him for a brief moment before turning on his heel, ready to leave. He still yearned for a shower, and after the night he had, he had no patience for a sex demon who thought it was funny to make him feel uncomfortable. “Go seduce a human for all I care.” Yibo spoke loud enough for the Incubus to hear, still determined to just leave.

However, he could hear the demon – Xiao Zhan he said his name was – following him. “Why bother with a human when I can have a werewolf?” He said nonchalantly, and Yibo only looked over his shoulder, but continued walking. “Also, aren’t you going to introduce yourself? Didn’t you know it’s impolite not to introduce yourself?”

“Didn’t you know it’s impolite to sexually harass people?” Yibo threw back, clenching his hands into tight fists. He was angry that the Incubus seemed to know which buttons to push and make Yibo tick.

“I don’t sexually harass people.” Xiao Zhan retorted with a pout. “I know you’re aroused, I know you want to fuck me, so why shouldn’t I pursue you?” At that, the Incubus jogged until he was walking beside Yibo, who still tried to pretend like the demon wasn’t there. “Why are you pretending you aren’t attracted to me? Are you one of those people who think they’re straight? If so, I have some amazing news for—” He was interrupted when one of Yibo’s huge hands covered his mouth.

“Stop it, will you? I don’t have to explain myself to you. You should—” This time, Yibo was interrupted by a tongue licking the palm of his hand, and he instantly let go of the Incubus, ready to punch him. However, he instantly felt weak and, gasping, he fell on his knees, hands supporting him on the floor. “What… What are you doing to me?”

The demon crouched next to him and petted his head, “Oh I’m really sorry! My saliva has some side effects to help people get more in the mood.”

Yibo looked at him then, because he truly sounded and looked apologetic. There must have been something on his face that had the Incubus chuckling. “I told you I don’t harass people. If it’s forced, I don’t get any energy. It needs to be consensual.” Yibo frowned, confused. There were so many mythical creatures in the world, that it was difficult to keep track of how all of them worked, but shouldn’t demons be evil?

“You said you killed humans before.” Yibo commented, still trying to catch his breath, although he could feel his composure returning to him.

“Yes, because I was feeding. Much like how humans kill all sorts of animals to eat them.” Xiao Zhan explained, and he looked a little affronted. “Humans easily get addicted to Incubi and Succubi, it’s not really our fault that they want to have sex with us. Most of the time, we barely need to do anything to seduce them.” At that, Xiao Zhan smirked, tilting Yibo’s face up so they could stare into each other’s eyes. “Which is why flirting with you is so much fun. Because as much as you try to convince yourself that you don’t want this, I can tell that you do. And once you give in to your instincts, it’ll make everything even sweeter.”

“You’ll kill me too. Why should I give in, then?”

Xiao Zhan shook his head and clicked his tongue in his mouth.

“See, that’s the thing. Being a werewolf probably means that your come will keep me satiated longer, not to mention your stamina. We could even become life partners, because I doubt I’d need anyone else besides you. I’ve been told werewolves mate for life, right? So, we could definitely make this work. You’d have the best sex for the rest of your life and I won’t die from starvation. It’s a win-win situation, don’t you think?” His smile was sweet, a stark contrast from the mischievous smirks he had been giving Yibo so far, and Yibo had no idea how to react.

“You’re insane.” It was all he could say. Finally, being able to stand up, Yibo did just that as Xiao Zhan got to his feet as well.

“I’m practical.” Xiao Zhan replied. “To prove that I’m right, that lick I gave you would have a lasting effect of at least ten minutes on a human, but you sobered up in two.” Yibo looked at his hand and then at the Incubus that insisted on giving him a beautiful smile – the smile, more than anything else, was doing _things_ to Yibo. “If you truly don’t want to fuck me now, why don’t I give you my number? And if you ever change your mind, you ring me up and we can set a date. I wouldn’t mind doing this as the humans do, but I do expect you to put out on the first date.”

The implication that, if Yibo didn’t fuck him on their first date, Xiao Zhan would have to go out and find someone who would, didn’t sit right with him. Not that he was considering any of this, although he couldn’t help but feel a little possessive at the Incubus’ words. The idea of having a mate for life was actually very appealing, and one that wouldn’t die if he fucked them with all his supernatural strength was even better. However, the first impression he had of Xiao Zhan was tainted, and he didn’t know how to feel.

This was too overwhelming, Yibo couldn't think straight. He had just come out of a full moon, his body was tired and in pain, and his mind was a gigantic mess, not to mention the incubus' smell and appearance did nothing to help Yibo's predicament. Making up his mind, he shook his head.

"Leave me alone." His voice held a threat that seemed to finally make the demon give up. Xiao Zhan, however, had a sad expression on his face when he reluctantly nodded and gave a step back. Before Yibo could even turn away to leave, the incubus was quicker and, in the blink of an eye, he disappeared as if he had been but an illusion.

That, somehow, didn't feel right, and Yibo had to clench his jaw to stop the feelings from overwhelming him. Not looking back, Yibo made his way home, anger boiling deep in his core. After his a well-deserved shower, Yibo lied on his bed and waited for sleep to come.

One hour later, he was still awake, and even more pissed off than before. He couldn't stop thinking about the Incubus and his proposition. It was stupid to continue thinking about it, and yet, he couldn't stop.

When he finally managed to fall asleep, it was to dreams of Xiao Zhan's naked body, his soft skin and wet tongue.

It had been a little over a month since he met Xiao Zhan in the woods, and his dreams were still plagued by the demon. He gave up trying to fight his desire, masturbating multiple times a day at his desires of what to do to Xiao Zhan, all the different ways he'd fuck the incubus, all the bites he'd mark that deliciously smooth skin.

He went to the same woods the last full moon, but he hadn't seen nor heard anything unusual, nothing that might indicate the incubus had been around at all. Not that he’d been looking for the demon or anything, but he wondered if he'd ever see him again, although he doubted it. Beijing was a huge city, very populated; the odds of meeting someone twice by accident were very slim.

Even though Yibo tried to convince himself of that, he still couldn't help but look around the sea of people, smelling the polluted air in a futile attempt to find Xiao Zhan.

It was a normal, boring Wednesday when Yibo finally met Xiao Zhan again.

The incubus was wearing a suit, talking on the phone as he walked on the sidewalk with a serious expression on his face. There was a suitcase on his free hand and for the first time Yibo realised that, although Xiao Zhan was a demon, he did live in the human world, so it probably meant that, although he needed sex to keep himself alive, he also had a regular life, with a job and probably even a home.

Yibo, who had been on his motorcycle on his way for his own job, had to make a harsh turn to follow the man. Soon enough he was parking the motorcycle and hopping out of it. He saw the moment Xiao Zhan caught sight of him, recognition dawning on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to call you back later." The incubus said to whoever it was on the phone, then he was hanging up. He had a wary expression on his face, and Yibo didn't blame him. He had been so adamant on not giving in to the incubus, even threatening him to leave him alone, so it made sense that Xiao Zhan was a bit cautious around him now. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." The demon nonchalantly said and Yibo nodded, coming closer, but stopping before he invaded Xiao Zhan's personal space.

Yibo had been dreaming of finding the incubus and doing all sort of dirty things to him, but now that he was finally in front of Xiao Zhan, the man's beauty taking his breath away, he had no idea what to do or what to say.

It was early in the morning, and none of them were dressed as they had been in the woods; here, they had to pass as two humans, the circumstances were different, and while Yibo still yearned to wreck the man in front of him, he found himself wanting more.

"I'm Wang Yibo." He introduced himself, realising he had known Xiao Zhan's name all along but the same couldn't be said about for the Incubus. "Is your offer still standing?" He asked, feeling a little embarrassed. However, he’d been waiting for this moment in far too long. It was high time he pushed his pride aside and went for what he wanted.

"Which one?" Xiao Zhan asked, moving a couple of steps forward, their fronts almost touching. There were so many people around them, hurrying to get to their jobs or schools, but it seemed like time had held still for them.

"All of it." Yibo confessed, feeling his cheeks warm, but he didn't avert his gaze. At his answer, Xiao Zhan opened a beautiful smile, which only made Yibo even more self conscious.

"Well, I have to go to work now. But we could meet for lunch?" Yibo was nodding even before Xiao Zhan stopped speaking, prompting a chuckle from the incubus. They exchanged phone numbers so they could discuss where to meet for lunch. When they parted ways, Yibo was still stuck in the same place, watching the demon leave.

Afterwards, they exchanged some messages throughout the morning, and finally decided to meet at a restaurant near Xiao Zhan's workplace - apparently the man was a graphic designer in a not so impressive company, but Xiao Zhan explained that, for someone who was immortal like him, he couldn't afford to be easily recognised, which was why he always worked small jobs, earning enough to pay rent and buy a few things.

Yibo had been restless the whole morning, snapping at his students more than usual, but they didn't try to bother him with questions.

When it was finally time, Yibo rode his motorcycle to Xiao Zhan's workplace, and he was pleasantly surprised to see the demon waiting for him. He parked and took his helmet off. Upon seeing him, Xiao Zhan gave one of his infectious smiles.

They didn't touch as they made their way to the restaurant, but they did casually talk about their morning and their jobs. When they arrived at the restaurant, however, Xiao Zhan led him through a door, instead of their table, bringing him to the back of the restaurant. There were no people there, and Yibo understood too late what Xiao Zhan's plan was.

Before he could complain, he had been backed against a wall and kissed, Xiao Zhan's tongue plummeting into his mouth almost immediately. As the incubus had explained about his saliva, Yibo instantly felt his dick hardening, his want rising tenfold, and he couldn't help but hold the demon against himself and kiss him hungrily.

Although he had expected to go for a nice lunch with Xiao Zhan before doing anything sexual, now that he had the Incubus like this, there was no going back. He growled deep in his throat, and Xiao Zhan whined, sucking on Yibo's lower lip with enthusiasm before giving it a soft bite. Yibo, on the other hand, was anything but soft.

His hands held Xiao Zhan tightly on the waist, teeth biting onto his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as his hips were already stuttering against Xiao Zhan's, the incubus' cock as hard as Yibo's. And yet, the demon didn't complain. If anything, he'd moan wantonly whenever Yibo did anything particularly harsh.

Yibo was surprised when Xiao Zhan put some distance between them. Yibo tried pulling him closer with his enhanced strength, but Xiao Zhan held him with only one hand against the wall. The incubus smiled mischievously, showing off some of his own powers, before he suddenly dropped to his knees.

Xiao Zhan made quick work of Yibo's pants, opening it and lowering it enough so his cock was completely out. Yibo didn't need to urge the demon to suck him off, to touch him, to pleasure him, because Xiao Zhan instantly swallowed him whole in one go as soon as his dick was out.

He moaned embarrassingly loud, and he would have felt self-conscious if he hadn't been so overcome with pleasure at that moment. Xiao Zhan sucked him like he was the best meal he’d ever had, moaning and groaning around Yibo's flesh in the most erotic way Yibo had ever seen.

Yibo knew that sex with Xiao Zhan, an Incubus, would be the best experience of his life, and yet, somehow, he couldn't believe how good this was. In the back of his mind, he wondered if the demon was using his powers to make him so aroused, so turned on. But he didn't delve into the thought, letting himself feel instead.

Xiao Zhan's mouth was hot and wet, tongue lapping at wherever it could, although it was limited, since Xiao Zhan was deepthroating him so easily, leaving very little space inside his mouth for that tongue to work on. Yet, Yibo could feel Xiao Zhan's tongue sometimes running along a thick vein of his cock before sucking strongly around the entire length of him.

Yibo, unable to hold himself back, brought his hands to Xiao Zhan's head, holding him by his hair, as he started fucking into that cavernous passage, seeking the sweet release for the pleasure that had been plaguing him for over a month. Xiao Zhan made some beautiful strangled noises, but did nothing to stop Yibo, nor push him away. Yibo knew fully well that, if the incubus wanted, he could overpower Yibo in the blink of an eye, leading Yibo to conclude that Xiao Zhan liked the rough handling.

To test his point further, Yibo gave a particularly hard thrust and stayed like that for a few seconds. As he watched Xiao Zhan, he could see tears forming in the demon's eyes, his throat working relentlessly around Yibo’s thick cock. But more than anything, what made Yibo go completely feral was the look in Xiao Zhan's eyes, as if he was the one enjoying this far too much, hungry for that cock in his mouth.

Mind falling completely blank, Yibo gave in to his instincts and started fucking into that mouth roughly, hands tightening into fists on Xiao Zhan's hair, and the only things he could hear were whimpers mixed with his own groans. Not long later, Yibo felt his orgasm quickly approaching, his whole body going taut as he let himself come. And come, and come, and come.

Yibo had never come so much in his life, and Xiao Zhan, impressively, swallowed every last drop of it, none of them dripping down his lips. Yibo gasped, knowing that he might be able to go another round after he managed to catch his breath.

"I thought we were going for lunch." He said dumbly in between pants.

"We did. I just had my meal." Xiao Zhan smiled innocently, tucking Yibo's cock back into his pants before standing up. Yibo could see that the Incubus' cock was also hard, so he didn't understand why they were stopping. Xiao Zhan, however, explained before he could ask him anything, "Your turn to eat something, and then we have to get back to work. But we can go out tonight as well, if you wish."

Yibo just stared at the demon, wondering what he was supposed to do. He wanted to fuck Xiao Zhan against the wall of the restaurant, bite his neck raw, mark him with the shape of his fingers. However, the prospect of sitting down and eating beside Xiao Zhan, then going out again later, caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach.

That, more than the sex, made him blush. He nodded, before they made their way inside the restaurant.

Yibo ate more than usual, noticing how famished he felt. Xiao Zhan explained that it was a natural effect after an encounter with an Incubus, who needed the nutrients and energy that came with his semen, drawing more from him than usual. Yibo nodded in understanding, eating as much as he could to replenish his energy so later, he could keep on satisfying the demon. Although, he wouldn’t admit such a thing out loud.

Xiao Zhan ate little, and to Yibo’s curious inquiry, he explained that he didn’t really need to eat food – it did nothing for him, although he did appreciate the taste of a few things, but it didn’t help his hunger at all. Had they not been in public, Xiao Zhan wouldn’t even take a bite of anything – in fact, if it weren’t for appearances, he would never eat human food.

After Yibo was satisfied with his lunch, they made plans to meet later that day in a bar, and Xiao Zhan left with a lick of his lips and a promise in his eyes. Yibo would have jumped him right there and then if the demon hadn’t left. Going back to work was hard, time seemed to go by slowly. However, thinking about the little details he was learning about the incubus made things easier; he wondered what else he’d get to learn about him, and not only about him as a supernatural being, but also as someone who has hobbies, likes and dislikes, a personality of his own.

As he got ready to go to the bar, he looked himself over and over in the mirror until he was satisfied. He realised that he was falling for the demon – which was absolutely ridiculous, Yibo barely knew Xiao Zhan, and so far, aside from a mind-blowing orgasm, he didn’t have many good experiences with the Incubus. However, they were going out to try and see what would happen. Yibo would be able to make up his mind then.

When he arrived at the bar, Xiao Zhan was already there, leaning against the counter in a very provocative and inviting way. Yibo’s nostrils flared, and he could feel himself already growing hard, determination in every step he took until he reached the Incubus. However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw another man by Xiao Zhan’s side, a lewd expression on his features as he spoke something inches away from the Incubus’ face. From Xiao Zhan’s expression, he didn’t seem all that interested – if anything, he looked somewhat amused, but he wasn’t doing anything that showed to Yibo that he was being forthcoming of the other man’s advances.

Anger boiled inside of him, and he felt himself growling before he could stop himself. Without even making a conscious decision, Yibo made his way to where the two were. Xiao Zhan’s expression lit up when he saw the werewolf, but the other man beside him hadn’t notice Yibo’s presence just yet. The man raised his hand, as if to touch Xiao Zhan, and Yibo grabbed his arm with his enhanced speed, forcing it backwards that drew a loud yell from him.

Xiao Zhan, meanwhile, still looked amused.

“Lao Wang, don’t mind this petty human.” He said in a low voice, only to Yibo’s ears, but it dripped with sensuality. “You know he’s got nothing on you.” The incubus touched his arm, the one not being used to hold the human, and that made Yibo slightly calm down. He wondered if Xiao Zhan was using his powers on him again. “Come on, let him go. I want us to be alone.”

Those words worked like magic on Yibo, who instantly released the man, although not before he gave him a push and a growl. He smirked when he watched him run away from them. As he turned to Xiao Zhan, he could see something in his face, something akin to desire, but Yibo wondered how much of Xiao Zhan’s will to have sex came from being aroused and how much came from being an incubus.

“Good boy.” Xiao Zhan spoke, and Yibo felt a shiver run down his spine. In an attempt to have the upper hand, Yibo caught Xiao Zhan by the waist, pulling him closer until their fronts were touching. The Incubus gasped at the unexpected action, and Yibo smirked, his lips brushing against Xiao Zhan’s ear.

“You’re mine.” Yibo growled, and he felt the demon shivering._ Good_, he thought to himself. To make sure his point was understood, he bit Xiao Zhan’s earlobe, sucking it into his mouth before biting hard on the demon’s neck, just below his ear. Xiao Zhan hissed, but he pressed closer, and Yibo could feel his hard cock against his hip.

“You’ve decided, then.” The incubus spoke in a sultry voice, his own hands running up and down Yibo’s back. Yibo realised what it meant, the proposition the demon had made the first day they met and the fact that werewolves mated for life. Shit. Had he decided? Was he sure about this? Before he could answer, however, Xiao Zhan brought a hand to his head, gripping it just so, and spoke again. “Good. Because I don’t plan on having anyone else now that you’ve chosen me.”

Fuck, that made Yibo go completely feral. He turned Xiao Zhan’s head for a kiss, but the demon held him back by the hair, shaking his head with a chuckle.

“We kiss and you won’t be able to contain yourself.” Xiao Zhan explained, and Yibo was honestly on the brink of not caring and just fucking the demon right there – Xiao Zhan must be doing something to drive him insane with lust, because his desire to fuck the demon that instant was overwhelming. And yet, Xiao Zhan managed to put some distance between the two of them. “I see we won’t be able to continue our date here. So maybe we should continue this in my place?”

Yibo nodded enthusiastically, already going for a kiss again, but Xiao Zhan dodged his lips and laughed loudly as he pulled Yibo out of the bar. Somehow, Yibo managed to ride his motorcycle to Xiao Zhan’s apartment, even with his mind muddled by want. The building was a simple one; Yibo probably wouldn’t have noticed it if he went past it. However, Xiao Zhan’s apartment was something else.

It looked normal enough – well, normal for human standards, at least. It was cosy, with many pillows strewn in a fashion all around the house, and the colour of the rooms were also warm and inviting. Yibo wondered if they had any sexual meaning, but thought it would be impolite to ask, mainly when Xiao Zhan was holding his hand so softly and tugging him to his room.

Once inside his bedroom, Yibo was even more surprised to note how regular it looked. He guessed he somehow might have imagined a love hotel room as the Incubus’ den, but, just like the rest of the house, it seemed very human. He heard laughing and he turned to look at Xiao Zhan, who was already completely naked on his bed.

“Were you expecting something kinky?” Yibo felt his cheeks warm, and Xiao Zhan could only laugh harder. “I don’t usually bring people here. If they die on me, it’s such a bother to dispose their bodies…” At that, Yibo’s eyes widened, even though he already knew Xiao Zhan had killed humans before. “Besides, I just need people to come on me or in me. I don’t really need anything else, so sex toys or porn do nothing to me.”

“Do you even enjoy having sex?” Yibo blurted out, looking at how the Incubus was stretching himself invitingly on the bed. However, his question only made Xiao Zhan chuckle. “I mean…” He tried to backtrack, but Xiao Zhan replied before he could bury himself deeper in embarrassment.

“Of course! I love it!” He chuckled some more before speaking again. “But since I need to feed through sex, I’d rather have orgasms and feel pleasure from sex than from other things, you know?” It made sense, or so Yibo thought. It seemed hard to grasp how an Incubus worked, what made them tick. Xiao Zhan had already shown many sides of him, and Yibo never failed to be surprised or impressed. “Now, are you going to come here and make me yours, or do I need to use my powers on you?”

There was a teasing tone in his voice, and Yibo realised that he wasn’t actually worried that Xiao Zhan might use his powers on him because, as the demon had said before, this only worked if Yibo was willing. And, fuck, Yibo was more than willing.

So, deciding to leave any other questions for later, Yibo started making his way to the bed to join Xiao Zhan. However, as he was about to pull up the hem of his shirt, he felt something tingle over his body and when he looked down, his clothes had completely vanished.

“I’m sorry, I guess I’m feeling a little anxious.” Xiao Zhan apologised, and he did look sheepish. Knowing that Xiao Zhan, an incubus, a sex demon, wanted Yibo so much did things to Yibo, and he couldn’t care less that Xiao Zhan used his powers to undress him.

Getting on the bed, Yibo was finally able to kiss Xiao Zhan. The demon opened his arms – and legs – to Yibo, who lay on top of him instantly, mouth already demanding more kisses from Xiao Zhan, who promptly complied. Their kiss was passionate, hungry, much like it had been earlier that day. Yibo didn’t try to go for something softer, not when Xiao Zhan was kissing him like he needed Yibo’s kisses to breathe.

Having full reign of Xiao Zhan’s body now that they were inside four walls, Yibo’s mouth made its way to Xiao Zhan’s neck, kissing, biting and sucking at the deliciously smooth skin. Xiao Zhan felt lovely underneath him, writhing as he felt a particularly rough bite on his neck, gasping in an attempt to catch his breath, but Yibo was relentless. Now that he had had a taste of the Incubus, Yibo didn’t want to ever let him go. He knew he was probably thinking with his dick, and he might regret this later, but Xiao Zhan’s reactions to his kisses and caresses were too good to be fake – or at least, that was what Yibo tried to convince himself.

Yibo brought his hands down Xiao Zhan’s body, feeling how soft it was under his rough touch. Yibo had calloused hands, and it seemed almost a shame to touch Xiao Zhan’s immaculate skin with them– however, Xiao Zhan keened at every touch, every caress, and Yibo knew his touches were welcome.

They were already extremely hard, Yibo’s cock leaking pre-cum down his shaft, which somehow made the Incubus even more aroused. He started thrusting his hips up desperately, trying to get some friction on his own dick. Diligently, Yibo brought one of his large hands between them and held both of their cocks in one grip, jerking them off simultaneously. Xiao Zhan’s hips stuttered, his back arching from the bed, and Yibo took advantage of that to kiss Xiao Zhan’s collarbones before making his way to the demon’s nipples, licking at them with enthusiasm.

The reaction was instantaneous; Xiao Zhan moaned loudly, throwing his head back, his cock jerking against Yibo’s own. The Incubus wrapped his legs around Yibo’s hips, low enough to not interrupt Yibo’s hand working on their cocks. Xiao Zhan brought one hand to Yibo’s head, holding tightly onto his hair, as Yibo continued his insistent lapping at Xiao Zhan’s nipples. His other hand was half-hugging Yibo, blunt fingernails carving themselves into Yibo’s bare back. Yibo hissed at the sensation, and a moment later he bit at Xiao Zhan’s chest, sucking the skin into his mouth when Xiao Zhan keened loudly.

Fuck, Yibo had never thought he’d be able to wreck someone as hot as this, much less a _sex demon_.

“Wang Yibo!” He heard from underneath him, and he thought Xiao Zhan was trying to sound stern, but it sounded like a whine, like a plea, and Yibo would do anything the Incubus asked of him. “Fuck me already.” Xiao Zhan begged, and Yibo growled, giving Xiao Zhan’s neck a hard bite, almost breaking skin, and Xiao Zhan only moaned louder, hips stuttering in desperation to get some release.

Yibo let go of their cocks – prompting a whine from Xiao Zhan – and changed positions until he was on his knees. He raised Xiao Zhan’s legs up and wide, and he was about to ask for lube when he noticed something glistering on the demon’s hole. Shocked and fascinated, Yibo licked his lips as he fitted his cock in between Xiao Zhan’s peachy cheeks, feeling the wetness oozing out of his entrance.

Was this something Xiao Zhan’s body did on its own or was Xiao Zhan using his powers? Would he be ready to take Yibo or should Yibo still prepare him? He did remember that on the first time they met, Xiao Zhan had been easily fucked by two men at the same time – but Yibo hadn’t seen how it started, if Xiao Zhan had prepared himself before they started with the double penetration.

Apparently, he spent far too long just looking at Xiao Zhan’s hole – and was it an illusion or was it actually clenching around nothing? – because a moment later Xiao Zhan was squirming, clearly upset that Yibo was taking too long to do something.

Yibo was suddenly overcome by the desire to taste every inch of the Incubus’ body, to memorise every angle and every curve. It didn’t take him long to make his decision. Pushing Xiao Zhan’s legs up, Yibo lowered himself on the bed until his face was right against the demon’s hole. Xiao Zhan started speaking, but his words were cut short when Yibo’s tongue licked a long stripe at over his pink opening.

As expected, Xiao Zhan tasted delicious. Much like his saliva, Yibo was sure the juices coming out from him were enough to drive anyone insane with lust. Yibo, however, was determined to give as much pleasure as he had been receiving so far, and started lapping at the delicious fluids coming out of Xiao Zhan with a hunger he’d never felt before. Even in his werewolf form, he had never felt this desperation, this raw instinctual yearning burning deep inside his chest.

“What are you doing?” He heard Xiao Zhan speak, the Incubus was grasping onto Yibo’s hair, holding him but not really pulling him away. Yibo, clearly confused at the question, stopped what he was doing just long enough to look at Xiao Zhan and answer.

“Eating you out.” Wasn’t that obvious? An instant later he returned his attention to that luscious hole, tongue licking his way inside and fucking the Incubus with his tongue. Xiao Zhan’s hole felt loose enough, Yibo guessed that if he tried fucking him now, he’d be able to do it easily, but tasting him, having this power of a sex demon was exhilarating.

“But _why_?” Xiao Zhan managed to gasp, his fingers tightening on Yibo’s hair. Yibo frowned again, and he couldn’t help but stop what he was doing once more to look at the Incubus.

“I want you to feel good.” He stared at Xiao Zhan’s eyes, which were glazed over with arousal, mouth slightly open, skin wet from sweat. He looked like a meal, and Yibo was ready to devour him.

“But you don’t need to do it. You can just fuck me.” Xiao Zhan explained, but there was something on his tone of voice that made Yibo’s eyebrows go up.

“Hasn’t anyone tried to make _you_ feel good for a change?” He asked, and if Xiao Zhan hadn’t been blushing already, Yibo would have noticed that his question actually made him feel bashful. “I know you don’t need this to feed, but that’s how sex works, isn’t it? Both parties enjoying sex as much as they can?” Xiao Zhan looked torn, but a moment later, he nodded. When he opened his mouth to speak, Yibo interrupted him. “And eating you out is making me even more desperate to fuck you. So why shouldn’t I do this?”

At that, Xiao Zhan closed his eyes, throwing his head back on the pillow. The Incubus shakily sighed, much to Yibo’s surprise. He had never thought an Incubus could feel vulnerable during sex, and yet, here Xiao Zhan was, letting himself be thoroughly used, and not only for feeding purposes.

“I’m glad you’ve chosen me.” Xiao Zhan said but a whisper, and had Yibo not been a werewolf, he wouldn’t have been able to catch it. The words worked perfectly in driving Yibo crazier, and he decided to stop their conversation right then so he could get back to what he was doing.

This time he brought one finger to the puckered hole. It easily slid inside, and Xiao Zhan moaned, curving his back in an attempt to get more of it. However, Yibo wasn’t ready to just fuck the demon yet. He continued lapping at the rim around his finger while the digit moved in and out of Xiao Zhan slowly, just enough to feel him, and fuck, Xiao Zhan was dripping wet now, a mixture from Yibo’s saliva and Xiao Zhan’s own fluids and Yibo was hungry.

As he added a second finger, both of them moaned loudly at the sensation, Yibo still working his tongue repeatedly over the rim, sometimes forcing its way inside alongside the fingers. Xiao Zhan was thrashing and writhing on the bed, fingers tightening and loosening around Yibo’s hair depending on what the werewolf did to him.

“C’mon, Yibo. Please.” Yibo looked up, and he could see how hard the Incubus was, his cock extremely red and chubby, looking much like it would explode at any second now. Yibo was very much proud of himself for making a sex demon this desperate for his cock, for his come.

Not needing to be asked twice, Yibo took out his fingers from Xiao Zhan and got on his knees, positioning himself above the Incubus. Xiao Zhan, unexpectedly, brought his arms up and, grabbing Yibo by the neck and pulled him down for a dirty kiss. The demon used his tongue to taste himself in Yibo’s mouth, humming in pleasure as he did so.

They spent some long seconds just kissing each other to their hearts’ content, and Yibo couldn’t help but think he was completely infatuated with the Incubus. He wondered, yet again, if he was making a mistake. However, the way Xiao Zhan kissed him, the way his eyes hooded from lust, mouth hanging open as he breathed with difficulty, the way he stared openly at Yibo… all that made Yibo doubt that Xiao Zhan would go back on their promise, pushing him to continue this.

Lining himself against Xiao Zhan’s slippery rim, Yibo pushed in – slowly at first, but seeing how easily it went, he decided to just give in to his desire as he fucked into Xiao Zhan with all his might. Xiao Zhan keened, writhing wantonly underneath him. That was all the incentive Yibo needed, as he started fucking Xiao Zhan wildly, his hips thrusting quickly in and out of that welcoming body. His cock was painfully hard, and he could see that the same was true for Xiao Zhan, but he wanted them to come together, or at least, as close together as possible.

Yibo held Xiao Zhan’s legs up, almost bending them in half, and he was fascinated at how easy the demon bended, his body probably used to all sorts of positions. The thought urged Yibo to fuck even more wildly, hips snapping as he pounded Xiao Zhan into oblivion. He shouldn’t feel jealous of Xiao Zhan’s past – he was an Incubus after all, and he had had to fuck people for as long as he lived to keep alive. However, it still rubbed him the wrong way. Xiao Zhan was his, and Yibo would make sure the Incubus knew that for a long time.

From the moans and shouts he compelled from Xiao Zhan, he guessed that it was working. Yet, he yearned to mark the demon, to make everyone aware that he belonged to the werewolf. Placing Xiao Zhan’s legs over his shoulders, Yibo draped himself on top of the demon, mouth going to Xiao Zhan’s neck almost instantly. He bit at the soft skin with all his might, but was unable to break skin. He started sucking instead, trying to leave some marks on the demon.

Yibo held Xiao Zhan’s calves, using them as leverage to help his momentum as he continued fucking into Xiao Zhan forcefully. The noises the demon made were music to Yibo’s ears, and he couldn’t help but growl possessively against his neck.

Not long after, his hips started stuttering, his thrusts growing more frantic. With a loud growl and a harsh bite, he came. His orgasm lasted for long seconds, and he wondered if that was due to Xiao Zhan being an Incubus or because the sex had been mind-blowingly incredible.

As he still felt the high of his orgasm, he put some distance between them, ready to jerk the Incubus off if needed. But apparently Xiao Zhan had come at some point, his spunk painting both of their chests. Still inside Xiao Zhan, Yibo stared at the demon, appreciating how gorgeous his body looked, all red and sweaty and all his. Now that he could think properly again, without the fog of lust clouding his judgement, he could see how lithe the demon was, his skin perfect, although now marked by Yibo’s hands and teeth.

Xiao Zhan had such a blissful expression on his face that it gave Yibo a pause. He stared at the Incubus for long moments, until the corners of Xiao Zhan’s mouth lifted in a soft smile. Unable to hold himself back, Yibo reciprocated the smile. He lowered Xiao Zhan’s legs before lying on top of him, yet again to kiss those pretty lips. It was only a few pecks, Xiao Zhan not letting him open their mouths. It was enough, though, and a moment later Yibo sighed and held the Incubus tightly, letting their mingled smells overwhelm his senses.

This was it. This was his life partner. Deep in his core, he knew it. He knew that whatever happened to the Incubus, Yibo would kill for him, and would probably die if the demon died.

Unexpectedly, he didn’t regret any of it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this concept. Might write something in this universe again in the future. Who knows?
> 
> If you liked, pls leave a kudo and a comment! They'll make my day. ♥
> 
> Remembering: DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY CONSENT. I only post on AO3 (and sometimes tumblr, with a link for AO3), so if anyone sees any of my fics in any other sites, pls let me know!


End file.
